4:7 Distraction: Dempsey and Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: Now that Dempsey and Makepeace are reunited in London work has to continue, but how will things work out for two of them together
1. Chapter 1

_About week or two after Dempsey has returned from the Coltrane trial_

The phone entered Dempsey's consciousness, it had been ringing for some 15 seconds, he reached out towards the sound and picked up the receiver "Yo" He could hear a voice talking but something felt wrong, he couldn't work out what at first. The voice continued; that was it - the phone was on the wrong side of the bed! This was not his bed! He turned his head and saw the blond hair of his stirring partner "Shit" this was Harry's bed, his eyes were open just enough to catch sight of the clock; it was 5.30am and it was Chas on the other end of the phone.

At the other end of the line Chas had launched into his 'sorry to wake you, emergency on rhetoric' and now, as he spoke on, Dempsey's 'Yo' was breaking through to his conscious mind. Chas had reached the bit about IRA and a bomb threat on the underground when he interrupted himself "Is that you Dempsey?" he asked

"Yeh, you were saying?"

"I thought I dialled Harry's number"

"No, this is definitely me" Dempsey had about a 1 second advantage over Chas

"Funny I could have sworn I dialled Harry" Chas felt confused

"Well you know how it is, you know both our numbers so well you must have gone on automatic pilot and dialled me" Dempsey was blagging all he could "You said IRA, does that mean you need us in?"

"Straight away – The governor wants to foil this one"

"OK you ring Harry and fill her in and I'll pick her up on my way" Dempsey hung up before Chas could come back again.

Harry was sitting up now holding the quilt just below her chin and looking bewildered. "What?"

"Just answer the phone!" Dempsey didn't have time to explain, the ringing tone cut across the confusion

"Hello" Harry took the call and listened to Chas as she watched Dempsey starting to dress. "I'll be there… but why is Dempsey picking me up – that's the wrong direction?"

Dempsey ran across the room and cut the phone off.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Just trying to keep us a low profile sweetheart"

"Why did you answer the phone in the first place? You didn't think"

"I was asleep" he thought it a stupid question and his response showed his annoyance

"So was I" she thought it a stupid answer, her irritation barely masked

"No I mean I was asleep when I answered it so I couldn't think" he glared at her

"That's what Spikings says about you – you never think" she turned the covers to the side and swung her legs out onto the floor. Dempsey was distracted by the view and his gaze followed her across the room and watched her pull her silk robe on and tie it around her waist.

"I do think – but just when I'm awake." He turned away, nice view but he was annoyed "I thought to pick you up" he countered speaking with his back to her.

"Illogical, I should be picking you up; I drive past your flat" She stood and watched him put on his trousers.

"So I thought wrong, I still thought." He sat on a chair and pulled on his socks then looked around the bedroom

"Where's that check shirt?"

"What?" Harry was jerked into a reality, she had rather enjoyed watching Dempsey get out of her bed and dress; it proved the fact that they had slept together the previous night ~ something she still found herself disbelieving as possible.

"I'm thinking – I wouldn't wear a formal shirt to go to work, so where's that shirt I left here sometime?"

"At the cleaners" although Harry smiled sweetly Dempsey knew it was laced with irony

"Why?" he asked though he suspected he might regret it

"I'm not doing your laundry for you"

"Well?" he was pleasantly surprised, that was more positive than he expected

"Well what?"

"Are you getting dressed? We need to drive past mine to get a clean shirt on the way to the office" His eyes had rested on the little cleavage he could see and he tried to come to terms with how work necessitated overriding pleasure in this new set up.

"Proving my point about your wrong thought" Some things never changed he noted, she always had to be bloody right!

Dempsey was still defensive as they walked into the office.

"If I hadn't picked up the phone Chas would never have gotten hold of me 'cos I wasn't at home to answer the phone."

"For all you know he had already rang you 6 times and not got a reply" Makepeace was hissing

"So how would I have known to come to work?"

"You wouldn't – you could have stayed in bed" she paused a moment "Think!"


	2. Chapter 2

Spikings standing ready to start his briefing heard the last phrase, he stroked his head "Do you think we could have a little less of the arguing and a bit more of the team work?" he continued "I don't know what the problem is Lieutenant but let me tell you that I would like it if you THOUGHT a bit more and used that cannon of yours a bit less!"

"Just what I've been saying Sir" Makepeace smiled sarcastically at Dempsey, put a mug of black coffee in front of him and turned to Spikings "The IRA Sir?"

Dempsey looked straight at her eyes daring her, he still loved them; the piercing blue, the dancing lightness, the warmth that flowed from them, Harry could sense his gaze and to avoid blushing averted her eyes to give Spikings her full attention.

Spikings launched into his briefing, casting an eye around all standing in the office:

"A caller rang the offices of the Daily Star half an hour ago giving a key word and claiming that a bomb was placed at a major underground station."

"Which one?" asked Dave

"We don't know yet"

"Did they give a time?" Dempsey entered the conversation

"We are still waiting on further details" Chas spoke as he had taken the original call

"Rush hour starts at 7.00am, I want everyone out there looking for them" Spikings knew this was a risky route to take but he was determined to catch the criminals rather than see them win by closing down central London.

"What if it's a hoax Sir?" Dempsey looked at Makepeace, 'why the hell did she always creep ~ sir' he thought.

"If it's a hoax then there will be someone watching us looking for them," Spikings watched his team "either way we are looking for someone and I want you to find them

"We're kinda stuck until we know which station" Dempsey was chewing on a pencil

Chas took a phone call. "Guv, it's Oxford Circus"

Spikings directed everyone into action. "OK get the wooden tops checking bags of everyone in and out and I want all of this team watching the overall scene, tag anyone suspicious and I'll get the terror squad to follow them."

With a task to do, motivation and action flowed.

Dempsey and Makepeace wandered around Oxford Circus. In the chill of the early morning Makepeace was wearing a long coat, gloves and scarf, Dempsey wore a bomber jacket with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had been surprised how easily they had fallen back into work ~ months or even a year of practice of divorcing work from what was going on in his mind had obviously paid off. Dempsey stopped and bought a hot dog at the only vending stall open at such a time.

Makepeace looked in disgust "When are you ever going stop eating that junk?"

"You never cooked me breakfast" Dempsey winked cheekily and the wink diverted Harry from the chauvinistic tone to the love making last night, she coloured up slightly and then the implications of his statement broke through

He noticed her brow start to furrow and spoke to divert the eruption about to break forth "You know me, always hungry"

She considered whether or not to take the bait "why didn't you get something from your flat?"

"I don't have any food in, I buy fast food, like this" he took another bite and waved it in front of her "you won't eat it so I'm not offering you"

"Don't worry I'll buy an apple" She pulled back away from the smell

"Who said I was worried?" He took two bites in succession and watched her from the corner of his eye.

"No one, but I am now." Harry took his arm and swung him though about 120 degrees "Guy in front of you eyes now, brown jacket, flat cap, dark green back pack" she spoke quickly, quietly, and distinctly now on police mode.

"Known MO?" Dempsey was fully focused in a fraction of a second

"Stubbins - works for the Bender brothers ~ tends to cash in on activity that's already happening."

"So he's more likely to try and raid the ticket office for cash whilst the bomb goes off?

"That type of thing, but it means that he's heard of something happening"

Dempsey scanned the station concourse

Makepeace spoke into her RT "Charlie 5 to control"

"Harry" Dempsey nudged Makepeace "Over there – Johnnie Frasp and Big Marty – why would they be at Oxford circus at 7.10 in the morning they live and work south of the river?"

Harry put a thumb up to acknowledge the info and turned herself into the wall to speak

"Chas we seem to be hosting a small time gangster convention here"

Dempsey glanced from Johnny and big Marty to Stubbins and back, it didn't make any sense. Suddenly Dempsey grabbed the RT "Did the call use a current IRA code word?"

"Negative – same one as used 2 months ago"

Not even bothering to keep her voice down Makepeace yanked Dempsey's arm to get his attention "Dempsey we've got a party down here I swear I've just seen Mo Joplin"

To add to the developing picture the RT crackled into life again

"Control to Charlie 5 we don't think there is any IRA bomb threat"

Dempsey listened and rescanned the area, his sharp eyes taking in twenty things at once

"Chas I gotta go" Dempsey watched Stubbins put his back pack down by a kiosk and wandered off.

"Follow Stubbins" Dempsey commanded Makepeace; meanwhile he ran over to the kiosk and crouched down by the bag. He tried to gauge the likelyhood of this being a bomb despite the info just come over the RT. He watched the people passing through, he watched Big Marty, what the heck was going on?

Makepeace followed Stubbins back up onto Oxford Street, keeping as far back as she dare she spoke on the RT "Charlie 5 to control I'm following Sam Stubbins down Oxford Street towards Marble Arch. He has left a bag at the station ; Dempsey is taking care of it."

"Control to Charlie 5 leave Stubbins Terror squad will follow and get back to Dempsey"

Makepeace watched him make his way down the street and merge in with the crowds, she turned to go back.


	3. Chapter 3

Dempsey had the bag open it looked full of wads of money, several thousand pounds. He picked up the bag and started to walk with it, then he felt the bag swing unbalanced, it wasn't evenly weighted which he'd expect for just money.

"Clear the station there's a bomb" Dempsey yelled and the people panicked. Dempsey scanned for somewhere to throw the bag that would cause least damage. He spotted a station cleaning van and threw the bag inside the metal body. The explosion sent debris everywhere but the greatest impact had been held back by the metal body.

Harry ran straight down the steps. She was alarmed as she failed to make any progress against the panicking masses trying to get out.

"Come back lady" A London Bobby tried to restrain her, "Get off me you fool" she flashed her SI10 card. A pair of firm arms gripped her. "Harry let everyone out. Dempsey raised the alarm he knew it was a bomb"

"His RT?" She turned to Chas feeling a panic she knew was unprofessional.

"Doesn't appear to be working" Chas was harbouring his own concerns and he knew Harry's would be greater.

Harry felt sick, she always felt sick when she feared for his safety. It was no better, no worse since they'd become a couple just a huge empty numbness that she hated every time.

The masses began to clear and Chas led Harry down the stairs. "Dempsey!" Chas was calling out, Harry felt as if she'd lost her voice so she just ran by his side.

Dempsey picked his way out from behind the wreck and when he heard his name called he stood. "Someone was paying someone else to plant the bomb" was his conclusion

Harry sighed; she meant to hide her relief but failed miserably. Dempsey heard her, he looked straight at her; soft brown eyes met the fearful dilated blue eyes "Hey Princess it never changes: Life is hard and then you die" He blew her a kiss that Chas missed because he was looking at the bomb explosion.

This was exactly the situation she had feared before. Somehow she found it easy enough in situations where they were covering each other; she didn't have these pathetic weak fears when they were both in the middle of a situation, when they were each depending on the other for their lives.

Chas walked over to Dempsey and patted him on the shoulder checking with him that he was ok and not injured. Harry looked around at the mess and shook herself back to reality and away from her nightmares. She caught Dempsey relating the description of the holdall, the money and unequal weight distribution to Chas and wandered up to stand between the two of them.

As Chas asked questions and Dempsey answered he reached out his left hand and ran it lightly down Harry's right arm. The touch combined with a glance that although was brief spoke so many secret reassurances that this time Harry couldn't contain the smile that escaped to light her face. Now she thought back to just a few hours ago when they were making love; her hand reached out, almost like a reflex, and her little finger linked with James'.

Chas responded to the bomb disposal team arriving and Dempsey made his way back up onto the street. He led Harry with him; she let him rest his arm around her shoulder ~ it was the sort of thing he'd done thousands of times and she loved the protective body contact. As they emerged out into public view she felt as if the eyes of SI10 were burning on them and coming out onto the main pavement she broke away. Dempsey looked at her with surprise. She tried to reply by throwing her eyes at Spikings but Dempsey failed to understand.

"What happened to the others?" Harry directed her question to Spikings

"Who?" Spikings' attention was drawn to his right where those with minor injuries were being treated, the press had arrived and were trying to get to them.

"Mo Joplin, Big Marty, Johnnie Frasp…" Makepeace followed his gaze to observe his concerns.

"Terror squad said they were all small time London crooks and not IRA so they went back for breakfast" his sarcasm seared through the low flat tones he was using to try and keep his anger suppressed. "– said SI10 could have the case."

"They were supposed to be doing the following" Makepeace was indignant, she had dropped the tail because it was meant to be covered.

Spikings turned and vented his rage "Well it seems it's down to us now Sergeant" he looked at her long and hard "You and Dempsey appear to have the contacts so off you go!"

Dempsey appeared alongside Makepeace as Spikings was speaking. Makepeace turned and walked off, it was either that or let rip at Spikings and she knew that would be foolhardy. In a brief second Dempsey saw Makepeace turn on her heel and go off to his left and Spikings walk to his right, over to the press and demand they move away.

"whoa" he grabbed hold of Harry's arm, just as she was about to go beyond his reach "What the hell was that about us doing all the work?"

"You like leg work Dempsey, it should be right up your street"

Now back in South London trawling around the known haunts of Sam Stubbins they pulled up outside the fourth greasy spoon café of the morning

"My clothes are going to reek of fat, how do people eat that stuff at this time of the day?" Makepeace wrinkled more than her nose

"Same as any other time, sure you don't want me to treat you to breakfast Harry?"

Coffee and croissants somewhere where you can smell the coffee rather than the grease, now that would be nice"

"That ain't brain food"

"What is then Dempsey? – a burger?"

"You need protein to make those little grey cells work sergeant"

"Huh, maybe that's why yours don't – there's no meat in that food Dempsey"

"Actually even I'm getting bored so let's go straight in, show our cards and get out again."

They drove off – "Well we ain't getting nothing out of this neighbourhood"

"Charlie 5 to control we're getting nowhere – have you got anything back at the factory yet?"

"Control to Charlie 5, forensics have a preliminary analysis on the bomb"

"Charlie 5 to control, we'll come in and have a look at it; they say a change is as good as a rest. Chas have you got any thoughts on the motive?"

"Sorry; it's a mystery to me"

At the office they read reports on everything from that morning, Dempsey got bored. He went and fetched a huge plate of toast from the canteen and watched with amusement as Harry tucked into her third slice. Catching sight of his grin she looked up

"What?"

"Nothin. More coffee?"

Harry looked at him with a critical eye trying to gauge his game; drawing a blank she just replied "please"

He placed a mug in front of her and sat opposite sipping his. He watched as she turned the pages with her left hand and drunk from the mug in her right hand. Aware of his eyes still fixed on her she refused to look up. Dempsey leaned forward into her space, his head slightly lower than hers so he could look into her eyes "You shoulda had that breakfast I offered you" She kept her head down "The little grey cells don't seem to be working"

She snapped "Dempsey if you've got nothing better to do…"

"What's better than watching you" he interrupted and Harry looked up and scowled "working" he added in response to her glare.

"I don't suppose you'd consider working then?"

Dempsey put on his soulful look "We're a team Harry, we split the work you do the desk work and I do the leg work"

"Well Lieutenant I suggest you try doing some then"

Dempsey rose and leaned over her and whispered "Meet me in the showers and I'll work on your legs Sergeant"

She glared "not funny Dempsey" At that moment Spikings came out of his office and glanced around "Sir?" asked Makepeace

"Is Fry around? I need someone to pick up some reports from the murder squad"

"Dempsey likes leg work Sir, maybe he'll go"


	4. Chapter 4

Later…

Actually now he didn't spend half his working time trying to work out if he truly loved Harry or was just best friends Dempsey spent far too long just gazing at her and feeling the warmth flowing around his body.

"Dempsey, Dempsey!... A penny for them" Watson called across the room

"What?"

"A penny for your thoughts"

"What?"

"It's a saying; you seemed miles away"

"You'll have to give me a lot more than a penny Watson if you want to read my mind!

You know some people pay a lot to read things like what's on my mind. You want something?"

"Something to eat and a beer" suggested Watson

"Sounds good to me, you comin Harry"

"Er not just now; I think I may have something – I'm just going to look up an old case in the basement"

"Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Uh huh"; Harry wasn't listening her mind was already reading the old case from 2 years previous. Distraction! There had been a team working south London

Chas Watson Fry and Dempsey left the building. "Hey nice car," Watson remarked as they walked past a BMW parked just outside the Bramcote Arms. They sat down with a beer, "This investigation ain't going anywhere Chas" Dempsey remarked.

"Maybe Harry will come up with something she has quite a mind when it comes to piecing odd clues together" Chas suggested.

"Yeh, but I've got the nose" Dempsey tapped his nose drank his beer staring out of the window.

Watson looked out of the same window at the BMW "Do you think the police force will ever pay enough for me to own a convertible like that one out there?" it was more of a hypothetical question than anything else.

Fry decided to take his chance. "You like driving fast don't you Dempsey"

Dempsey looked at him. He wondered where this was going. "Yeh"

Fry gulped "Do you think Sergeant Makepeace's car or yours is best to drive?"

"Mine any day"

"So why do you drive hers some days?" Watson kicked Fry who became flustered

"I don't get you; we go in what ever car. There ain't no point in taking two cars" a wry smile spread over his face "Saves the chief's petrol"

"I don't get you?" Fry looked lost

"You know ~ share a bath with a friend"

"Oh I wouldn't do that" Fry was remarkably prompt with his reply

"You should try it some time Fry" Dempsey winked and Fry blushed wondering how the conversation had moved from cars to baths and presumably sex in a matter of seconds.

Chas stepped in "Fry can you go over the road and get the sandwiches"

Fry stood up, and took the orders, "and get Sergeant Makepeace something with a lot of salad" Dempsey added, tossing some more money at Fry.

Watson moved the conversation onto the BMW and sports cars and gave Fry a very hard stare when he came back, daring him not to say anything. Fry listen to the conversation: Watson was convinced it was easier to pull with a convertible, Dempsey was his proof. "If you think the only reason I can pick up a chick faster than you is my car Watson I'll loan it you for a weekend"

Once again Chas stepped in "Well I guess we'd better see if Harry's come up with anything"

As they walked back past the BMW Dempsey noticed another car, an American Dodge Viper. "Hey now that's what I call a real car" Dempsey stopped "How come we missed that one?" He walked around it "Some sexy baby this one," He caressed the bonnet "real hot and foxy" He leaned over to look at the dash board and gear stick "Now Fry don't you go trying to touch up this one – it'll eat you alive" Fry stuttered and said nothing in the end he felt completely lost by the sexual allegories flowing out of Dempsey.

Dempsey grinned, looked at the sandwich in his hand "Come on I've got to find Harry"

He looked back at the Viper then at the BMW then tapped his nose. "Distraction" he said, "I told you the nose knows" Watson shrugged his shoulders, they returned to the office.

Harry was sitting in front of a pile of files, half were open. "Hi ya Honey ~ I got the solution" he grinned widely as she looked up firstly with a smile that transmuted to a glare as she saw Fry and Watson nudge each other as they appeared behind him.

"It's all about BMWs and Dodge Vipers" she looked unsure "You see Watson was so transfixed by the BMW that he failed to see this sexy vixen of a Viper parked just up the road"

"And sex does it for you every time"

"Every time babe" Dempsey winked

"And this has what to do with bombs and Oxford Circus?"

"Distraction"

"Is that my sandwich?"

"Sorry" he passed it to her and pulled up a chair sitting on it back to front he explained to Harry whilst she ate and the others listened on.

"What we need to know is what other crime was reported this morning"

"And who needed the alibis that we ourselves gave them by spotting them at Oxford Circus" Makepeace continued the sentence

"Hey you're with me here" Dempsey grinned at her

"Here ~ and two years ago when a certain team working for Johnny Frasp were doing bank jobs whilst there seemed to be a hijack on a London bus"

"You see" Dempsey turned to the others "The nose knows" as he tapped his nose

Harry rolled her eyes "Yes but do you know what the real crime was and who was behind it?"

"Not yet" he looked at Harry's frustrated face "Do you?"

Spikings came out of his office "I suggest that you stop the speculating Lieutenant and start reading the pile of reports on your desk. Meanwhile Chas can make some enquiries about other crime down at HQ."

The afternoon passed by in boring paper work. Fry became the tea and coffee boy. Harry fetched more files from the basement.

Dempsey jolted up right as the door swung open. Chas noted the reflex of someone who'd fallen asleep at his desk. "Late night last night eh Dempsey?"

"Yeh" Dempsey looked up to see Makepeace also walk into the office, he winked at her. "Late night" he echoed Chas and returned to his paperwork.

Harry watched him carefully to see where the conversation went; she was intrigued to see how he handled it. They had been sleeping together for the past few weeks and right from the beginning knew they had to keep quiet about the whole relationship at work. Quite aware that there was always office speculation about them, they determined to keep conjecture to a minimum..

It was proving more difficult than they had thought because their constant flirting and sparring had changed: it seemed weird to flirt in the same way as before. In actual fact everyone thought they must have had a big bust up. The banter was subdued and their habit of going every where together from arrival to going out at night seemed to have stopped. Everyone had got used to Dempsey and Harry being one item as far as work went.

Chas was intrigued; he still harboured some vague suspicion over his early morning phone around. He caught Dempsey's eye.

"So I work hard and I play hard" Dempsey spoke defensively then added "Life is hard, then you die"

And to provide some much needed distraction he turned to Fry.

"What we need is a suspect brought in then we can try that mind reading machine Watson was on about"

"Mind reading?" Fry asked amazed

"Yeh, instead of interrogating suspects you read their minds" Fry looked blank "Seems that upstairs" he pointed his finger like Spikings did "got fed up with my style, decided they needed something less…" as he paused Harry joined in "less brutal"

"Oh yeh" Fry nodded to him that made sense

"Now you make me sound bad partner" Dempsey grinned at Harry and turned back to Fry "Don't worry it was picking up from your desk area earlier so we can go and fetch the results and you can tell us if you really thought those things"

Panic flashed across Fry's face, Watson, along with Chas, burst out laughing at the sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry yawned. "I need some beauty sleep" she looked at her watch "It's nearly 10, we've been working for 18 hours and I can't concentrate on this."

"You don't need beauty sleep Harry, you're beautiful already"

Makepeace glared at Dempsey, she coloured up. Dempsey glared back at her. Damm her she never used to blush at such comments, they would never keep this private if they failed to use the same banter as before.

"Boss we're bushed" Dempsey shouted through the open door of Spikings' office. "Any chance of us going home today?"

Also exhausted and aware that his team was no longer working efficiently he was happy to agree "I need you to be contactable at all times"

"All times?" Dempsey raised a questioning eyebrow

"Keep your RT switched on Dempsey and stay by a phone." Spikings threatened

"Your bed or mine?" Dempsey grinned as he directed his question at Harry

"Lieutenant?" Makepeace blushed and scowled seriously

"We have phones next to our beds for this very reason – that Spikings can wake us at any point of the night or day. I vote we find a bed and use it."

"Oh I intend to use my bed Lieutenant ~ to sleep, what you do in yours I don't care. Shall I drop you off at your flat on my way home" She paused for effect, needing to score points from earlier. It was not for long enough for Dempsey to respond, although he didn't look like he intended to; he had the smug smile with his eyes looking slightly upward absorbing any tirade for as long as she decided to go on for "After all I drive past the end of the road." The sweet sarcasm sounded a touch of normality for the SI10 office; this was the Dempsey and Makepeace they were used to.

Fry and Watson watched them go as they gathered their coats as well.

"Aren't they in Dempsey's car?" asked Fry

"Oh they've always driven each other's cars"

"No you don't get me" Fry tried again "How does Harry get to hers?"

"She takes his car, dumb brain, then she'll drive it in tomorrow"

Watson looked at Fry "they're a team" Fry shook his head at Watson's innocence

Harry was livid. She had marched out of the SI10 building two paces in front of Dempsey and spotted the first flaw, the only car there was the white Mercedes of Dempsey. Dempsey spotted her predicament and although part of him felt inclined to smile the other part was mad at her so he had silently tossed her his car keys and walked around to the passenger side. Now that they had been driving for 5 minutes Harry had finally spoken. "What was all that about?"

"Restoring normality" Dempsey didn't fill detail in, which infuriated Harry more. She crunched the gears as she changed

"Normality? What do you mean! that was tantamount to telling the whole wide world about us."

"No it wasn't"

"Would you care to explain?" Harry didn't give him a chance "You go shooting your mouth off, we discuss something together and then you make a unilateral decision to go off in the opposite direction..."

"No I didn't" Dempsey's voice was determined and quiet and Harry knew that was the lull or low tone that came before the storm or explosion. Right now she didn't care.

"So what does 'your bed or mine' constitute?"

"The sort of thing I used to say to you all the time, now you've got all sensitive - just drop me off at the pub" Dempsey interrupted himself with the demand, his voice now beginning to rise.

"I thought you were tired" Makepeace was sardonic and cold

"I am, too tired to sleep. I need a drink." He turned to look at her, his face showing his anger "What's this? Are you running a nanny state now? I don't need permission from you to have a drink do I? Cos I'm telling you lady I ain't ever asking for it" Now he was shouting.

Harry stopped the car and Dempsey got out. He turned his head back into the car and spoke "I had a thought – You can drive by and pick me up in the morning" His sarcasm incensed Harry. She drove off. Three minutes passed, her anger not subduing at all, she noticed that he had left his RT on the seat she shouted at the windscreen "Damm you Dempsey, you break all the bloody rules all the bloody time." She drove on, a few minutes later she shouted at the windscreen again "And you won't be by the bloody phone either."

Arriving home she placed both RTs on the hall table and dared the phone to ring giving it a long glare as she hung her coat up. She wasn't sure if she was daring Dempsey or Spikings to ring, she'd had enough of both at the moment.

In the kitchen she took the stopper out of the wine bottle and poured a glass. She looked at it and contemplated how come there was wine left over. Remembering it hadn't been the first bottle they had opened last night brought the first flickering of a smile to her face. She decided to run a bath and finish it whilst luxuriating in some deep relaxing suds. Moving to the bathroom she turned on the bath taps, as the water ran she wandered around her bedroom. She picked up Dempsey's Dinner Jacket and tie, she found a hanger and put them in her wardrobe. She smiled, they had been back to see Phantom of the opera followed by dinner at the Connaught. Harry reflected that that constituted a perfect evening, and her smile started to spread across her face. She started to hum and the evening started to play back in her mind.

Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

Now her eyes were smiling as well as she remembered their lovemaking

The phone rang, and she picked it up hoping it would be James. She was grateful she had stuck to her usual 'hello' she had so nearly asked 'James?' and now she could hear a different voice. "Chas" she confirmed

"Harry we just heard that Big Marty has booked a flight to Spain tomorrow evening, there must be a second distraction plan for tomorrow." Chas sounded enthusiastic; he had come back on to cover the late shift having had the afternoon to sleep.

"Ok we'll set up a surveillance from 6.30 in the morning, get a team together and Dempsey and I will lead it" Harry was resigned, after all this was what she had joined the force for.

"I can't raise Dempsey" Chas whispered as if it was confidential; Harry was not in the least surprised, she looked at his RT sitting in front of her but this time her fury had melted as she pictured James standing in her hallway 24 hours ago singing to her

Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . .

"I'll sort it"

Now she stood looking at the bath steaming and nearly up to the brim with bubbles. She contemplated her two choices, bath, bed and call for James in the morning or driving back now, sleeping with him and going to work from there in the morning.

She sung out loud

All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .

she pulled the plug out of the bath, picked up her keys and drove back to Dempsey's flat, technically it was now morning.

She rang the door bell. Dempsey opened it "You suggested I picked you up in the morning?" Harry looked straight up into Dempsey's eyes; he looked at his watch, grinned and opened the door wider.

"Oh and before I forget we're doing a surveillance on Big Marty at 6.30 this morning" She forgot work as his fingers brushed through her hair, and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

The phone rang, continually; it didn't stop in a decent time. Dempsey picked it up and hung up. The ringing started almost immediately again, they ignored it again until Dempsey repeated the action.

The ringing started a third time. Harry leant across the bed and across James and picked it up.

"What!" she yelled down the receiver; in a split second she heard Chas "Damn" although she was cursing her own actions her voice rang out of the receiver in SI10

Spikings took the phone out of Chas's hand

"If it's not too much to ask sergeant we have a surveillance team waiting for you and Yankee Doodle Dandy" He looked over at the boys standing ready and was minded of Fry's fascination "I don't care how, just get here before the whole trail goes cold!"

Dempsey groaned – "what time is it?"

"7.10 we're late for work!" She looked at the alarm clock "Doesn't that thing work?" Spikings looked at the receiver in his hand with disbelief and hung up.

"Not if you don't set it"

"Dammit Dempsey: that was Spikings"

"You answered my phone whilst in my bed" he pointed out nonchantly

"Because you didn't" she brushed his hand away from her breasts

"Yesterday you said I wasn't thinking when I did that" he returned his hand

"Yesterday ..."she pushed it harder away and swung away from him

"I love it when you get frustrated" his eyes followed her enjoying the view

"I hate it when you get self righteous"

Harry was up and looking to dress, she scanned the room

"I think you left most of them in the lounge" Dempsey grinned as he remembered the journey to the bedroom

"Come on, we're late, and Spikings will have us in his office before the day's out" Dempsey recognised Harry's serious voice and followed her out of bed.

"This has got nothing to do with him"

"It has if we're late for a stake out and lose the prey"

"Well we ain't lost them yet so let's get going, - I'll drive"

As they made their way through London Dempsey spoke "Formulate the plan, radio in to Chas and get everyone deployed for when we arrive, that way we gain half an hour and they can't be speculating with each other"

Harry looked at him "Good thinking partner"

"Is that a compliment?" Dempsey turned to admire her, his eyebrows raised slightly with his question

"A fact" she grinned, now please don't attract any traffic cops.

"Well come up with the plan then"

"Charlie 5 to control have you had any alerts yet?"

"No, hang on just coming in… South Kensington, using another old IRA code, repeat old IRA code"

"Yesterday they were at Oxford Circus and the biggest crime happened at Harrods, I say this will be the inverse."

"Good thinking partner"

"Was that a compliment?"

"A fact" Dempsey turned and grinned yet again

"For goodness sake keep your eyes on the road Dempsey" Harry shouted at him but the content look on her face said more. Dempsey turned back but asked "What's the biggest shop 'round Oxford Street Harry?"

"Well there's Dickens and Jones, and Liberty's in Regent Street, John Lewis and Selfridges in Oxford Street."

"Selfridges, the nose knows"

"Why?"

"It's the only one I heard of and these guys are low life, they won't know those other shops."

There was no time to debate, it was at these points that Dempsey and Makepeace instinctively knew they were right; their police instincts finely in tune with each other.

Makepeace picked up the RT

"Charlie 5 to control Dempsey and I are going straight to Selfridges. We need a presence at South Kensington so that Big Marty knows he's been clocked there. And get bomb squad there to sort out the explosive – It will be about the same size as yesterday"

Dempsey grabbed the RT with his left hand "Chas it needs to be you or Spikings looking out for Marty and his mates, if they don't see top police they'll smell a rat, they need to know they've been clocked. Harry and I can deal with Selfridges."

"Will CO re South Kensington but I'm requesting back up around Oxford Street. We don't want any gun shooting on the public thoroughfare." Spikings had taken over the RT.

Dempsey pulled up a block away from Selfridges. They walked to the staff entrance and showing their police ID gained entry to the overnight safe area. It constituted a double entry double locked small room containing a small walk in safe that took cash, credit and on the right the most expensive jewellery.

The manager and two security staff looked concerned. They suggested removing the money and jewellery from the safe but Dempsey looked with distain. "We're here to catch the scum not watch them walk off with it."

"What the Lieutenant means is that it won't be necessary" Makepeace explained.

"We don't want any heroics from any of your staff, they're to give anyone easy access up to this point yeh?" Dempsey directed himself back to the manager and horrified himself with the thought that sounded too much like Spikings.

Still uncertain the manager looked at the security guard who voiced their thoughts "How can you be sure about this?"

"We can"

It hardly seemed an explanation to them but before they could come back Dempsey had scanned the area for a second time; he continued "Harry can you get in there? I'll wait outside and as soon as they enter I come in behind"

"Scissor action" Makepeace confirmed. Just then the RT crackled "Control to Charlie 5 same suspects seen at South Kensington"

Makepeace acknowledged the info and Dempsey organised the manager "We need you outta here, yeh and you two, my chief don't want collaterals"

They turned again to Makepeace "If you want to stay alive get out of here" They needed no second telling.

"Harry you ok inside that thing?"

"Don't let them lock it" she stepped inside and pulled the door shut.

The RT came alive again "We have an explosion on the exit to Pelham Street"

"Looks like we got company too" Dempsey froze as two armed masked men made their way unhindered into the safe room. He let them get inside then threw open the door. "Armed police drop your weapons"

They didn't. Dempsey fired a shot and hit one of them. The taller man fired back, Dempsey rolled out of the way, but the injured man took aim and the bullet grazed the air left of him. He fired two shots quickly, dodging the replies and a fourth shot at the still mobile taller man. Harry was counting the lower pitched fire of Dempsey's magnum, and the direction the sound came from; with two shots left now was her time. She rolled out of the safe and sprung up. In the briefest of vision she had spotted Dempsey behind the injured assailant, safe from him but vulnerable to attack from the other so she brought herself up at his side. "Drop your weapon or we'll both shoot." He dropped his gun.

*******

The cells seemed crowded: "It's like an old school reunion down there" Spikings was chuffed to see so many criminals brought in. It took most of the day to process, eventually most people made their way back to the office.

"Well done everyone" Spikings seemed in a good mood "I think that finishes our days' work" No one need telling twice, they picked up coats and started to leave.

"Er just a moment I want you two – Popeye and Olive" ~Harry gave a look of "who me"

"Yes you two in my office." He waited for the outer office to clear, aware that it was easy to eavesdrop. Fry didn't move "It's ok the rest of you can go home, the reports can wait till the morning" He opened the main office door for Fry who reluctantly left.

"I rely on my team running smoothly and efficiently Sergeant, Lieutenant," he looked from one to the other.

Harry made to speak "It was my fault, the alarm …"

"Don't say anything Sergeant" Spikings raised his hand, then stroked his head several times "We are used to the repartee and wordplay between the two of you, whether it means a little or a lot doesn't concern me so long as you work together as a unit and with the rest of the department as a team. I know things are" he coughed "different outside" he coughed again "but in the office there has to be no change, no hiccups, no excuses, and no mistakes." He stopped and rubbed his head again and feeling somewhat out of his depth continued "Now can I assume that my best operational team is back in full working order?"

Harry looked at Dempsey who replied "We have no problem chief" Spikings smiled in relief and looked at Harry to confirm her point of view "Except" continued Dempsey "The Sergeant here could use a faster car, say something like a Dodge Viper?" he grinned and Makepeace groaned

"Why would I need a car like that; I already go every where with an oversexed, overopinionated, overhere American"

Spikings felt that normality had returned, he smiled, so did Harry and James.

***

Post script

Spikings left his office and turned to the right. Dempsey and Makepeace followed but turned left, to go downstairs and out of the building.

Dempsey turned to Makepeace "So Sergeant your bed or mine?"

Makepeace turned and looked up into the soft brown eyes gazing fixedly into hers. She felt the intensity, the love and the warmth that ran through her suddenly. She held his gaze and smiled with delight "Mine, not only do I have a bed but some food in the fridge as well"

"Mmm" Dempsey's eyes moved down to her lips, "I'm starving"

Harry knew full well what he meant but chose to ignore it "Well it won't take long to cook that chicken"

"uh h I guess dinner can come first"

Although it was banned Harry couldn't but help slip her hand into his as they walked down the stairs together trusting that everyone else was long gone.


End file.
